The Black Sienna
by Nickka
Summary: AU story following the books. Sienna Snape is one of the new students of Hogwarts. Will she make friends with the certain mischievous boy or will they be enemies? Where does Severus Snape stand? Family fic, Snape, Harry and OC centered. T to be safe. No slash. Kind of mentor fic. More information inside.


**A/N:** Hello readers. My name is Nickka. A huge HP fan. Actually all my passion lies with the greasy dungeon git, if you know what i mean. So i decided to write a story about my ultimate obsession, mister Severus Snape. In this story i will follow the main story of the books (each chapter is about another book of the series) and the story has Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, Draco and everyone you know; the whole nine yards. But as an addition to them, I am creating a new main character, whose name is Sienna Snape and she is the adopted daugher of Severus Snape. She is the center of my stories. So right now, even I myself dont know what to think about this story. So please just tell me how you feel about this. Thank you for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** Most of it is not mine, unfortunately.

 **Feedback:** Yes, please! Would be great. Just tell me what you think, good or bad, all are appreciated.

Enjoy...

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Basic Character Information**

 **Name:** Sienna Alexis Snape

 **Born:** Date unknown - 1980

 **Blood Status:** Unknown

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Black

 **Skin Colour:** Light

 **Family:** Unknown - Adopted by Severus Snape

 **Wand:** Willow - Dragon Heartstring - 11'' - Black & Silver

 **Patronus:** Lioness

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Abilities:** Seer

 **THE BLACK SIENNA**

 **by Nickka**

 **Chapter I**

 **Sorcerer's Stone My Eye! Mess With My Father Again and I Will Kick You Ass!**

\- "A real friend is the one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." - Walter WINCHELL

"I hate this!" Sienna mutered. She hated it.

She hated the platform filled with smoke. She hated the whistle of the train. She hated all that cheerful students who were impatient to leave the station and set out for their school, Hogwarts. For them, it was all fun, an occational time of the year to study and more than that, to make mischief. For her, it was nothing but a ridiculous tradition to go to school by train. She knew everything about Hogwarts, everything about witchcraft and wizardry... She could not find anything interesting anymore. Hogwarts was already her home. She didn't regret not feeling enthusiastic about going back to school. Which actually she hadn't left for summer holiday already.

"Boring. Irritating. Insecure. Stupid. Crowded. I hate this!" she grumbled to herself as she carefully pushed her trolley towards the train, "Dad, I hate you for this!"

..

.

..

The train was heading north. It was a tiring journey, but all the students seemed enjoying the ride. She hadn't bothered to speak with anyone during the ride; but now her knees were feeling funny and muscles were tight from sitting in the same position for hours, she had to speak and ask for permission to pass through the compartment and reach the sliding door. It was an undesirable necessity for her. She slowly shifted the door and stepped in the corridor.

..

.

..

In the same time, three boys entered another compartment.

"Is it true?" one of them, the blond and pale one asked, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"Shut up, Draco!" Sienna grabbed his shoulder behind him.

"Didn't your father teach you not to interfere in the bussiness of others, Snape?" Draco asked, turning around to face Sienna, with an insolent expression on his face.

"I. Said. Shut. Up. Draco!"

"What do you want from me? Go annoy someone else!"

"Get out of the compartment Draco Malfoy, right now! And this is my last word!"

"Fine..!" Draco gave in, gritting his teeth.

As soon as he stepped out of the compartment, Sienna grabbed him from his collar and yanked him hard to herself.

"What the hell were you thining?!" she shouted.

"Hey, let go. I was just trying to make friends with him, okay?"

"Friends?!" Sienna let out a nervous laugh. "You, making friends with Potter?!"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Draco, you and I were both told not to even speak with him, let alone making friends..."

"I just wanted to guide him to the right way, you know. He was chatting with that Weasley."

"Leave it, Draco!"

"Hey, you cannot tell me what to do! Just because you are the..."

"Leave. It. Draco. Malfoy!"

"Fine..."

With that, she let Draco go and turned her attention to the speechless boy who was sitting in the compartment with a baffled expression on his face. This was the first time she had seen the boy who lived.

"Stay away from him." she warned.

"But, he came at me!" the boy protested.

"I am still warning you, stay away from him."

"Fine." he answered in bewilderment.

"... and me!" she added just before she walked out of the compartment.

..

.

..

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Sienna waited along with the first years. She was bored out of her mind and nervous as hell. Looking at the teachers' table, her eyes catched a pair of obsidian ones directly looking at her. Despite the relief she suddenly felt by seeing her father, she was determined to show her anger. So she narrowed her eyes and looked at him with a murderous expression. She could swear that she saw a glimpse, just the start of a mischievous grin but with a sudden action, he turned his head to the headmaster, going back to his impossible-to-read mode.

"Dork!" Sienna mouthed to herself.

..

.

..

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry"

The boy slowly but nervously walked forward and put on the hat. The hat seemed talking, like it was trying to persuade Potter into something. Sienna was curious now. Her eyes catched her father one more time, she noticed that he was too awaiting to hear the hat's decision, eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The Gryffindor table shouted and cheered. Percy the Prefect got up and shook Potter's hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Sienna couldn't help but notice her father's unhappy growl as the hat shouted "Gryffindor". It didn't make sense at all. She dropped it.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last —

"Snape, Sienna"

She stepped forward and Professor McGonagall slowly placed the hat over her head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

"Slytherin please" she demanded whispering.

"Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great in Gryffindor, you know, it's all here in your head — no? Well, if you're sure — better be SLYTHERIN!"

..

.

..

After the feast, she hurried out of the crowd and made her way to the dark corridors of the dungeons. This place could seem terrifying to any other first year student, but not Sienna. This was her home for more than ten years. She knew all the corridors, every secret passage, every door and every dark spot like the back of her hand. She kept on walking, her new school robes billowing behind her and her long wavy jet black hair shadowing one side of her face, until she stopped before the imposing double teak doors which led her to her father's private chambers.

"We have talked about this." Severus Snape growled without moving from his comfortable chair and keeping his gaze on the paper he had in one hand.

"I know. But have we reached an agreement?" she asked, confidently.

"Sienna, you cannot stay here anymore. Now you are a Hogwarts student. It is different now."

"Dad, I don't care. I'm not sleeping in the same room with lots of imbeciles."

"Those imbeclies are supposed to be your friends, for Merlin's sake!"

"Dad please, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm staying here, end of conversation. Unless, you want to talk about anything else."

"How was your ride?" Severus finally asked, giving in. He slowly let go of the papers in his hand and turned his attention completely to his daughter.

"My ride," she started making her way to the comfortable couch, "was horrible. You know I don't like trains. And I'm not forgiving you for that. But I want to talk about something else, if you have time for me."

"I always have time for you, no matter how you can be a real pain sometimes." Severus smiled, "Go ahead."

"I noticed you were like disappointed when Potter got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Disappointed? No!"

"Come on, dad!"

"Okay, maybe a little. I secretly hoped that the boy would be something more than his excuse of a father. Clearly I was wrong."

"You didn't like his father." that was not a question but a proposition.

"We had our differences, yes."

"Like what?"

"I have to go and check the dormitories." Severus spoke as he rose from his chair and with a swift movement lifted her into his arms, "Are you coming along?"

"No! Dad!" Sienna shouted, struggling desperately between her father's strong arms, "Put me down! Dad! Put me down!" she couldn't help but chuckle.

Severus slowly put his daughter down and messed her hair playfully. "Go to bed."

"I hate you when you change the subject like that!" she grumbled.

..

.

..

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Severus Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

Sienna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, slightly moving to draw her father's attention.

"Don't do it, dad." she whispered to herself.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Ahem, professor!" Sienna tried.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Granger's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Granger's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Granger.

"Ah, Professor!" Sienna called again. She was desperately trying to prevent something bad or regrettable from happening.

"Be quiet Ms. Snape" Severus growled this time.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

..

.

..

"What was that?" Sienna asked her father, furious.

All the students had left the potions classroom but she decided to stay and confront her father.

"What was what, actually?" Severus asked, his voice extremely calm and silky.

"Don't play innocent to me, Severus Snape! I know you like the back of my hand. Tell me what are you up to?"

"I'm up to nothing, Sienna. What is this?" he asked this time. He was getting angry.

"You told me not to speak with that Potter boy. You told me to have anything in common with him. You told me that I should ignore him and pretend like he's not even here. But now you just keep picking on him. What do you want from Potter?"

Severus tried to escape from the room and Sienna just stood tall and didn't let him pass. He started roaming around the classroom.

"Leave it, Sienna. Leave me alone!" he demanded. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Pull yourself together right now! I am your father!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM?" she shouted, stomping her feet.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM HIM, OKAY!" Severus yelled this time. But then he forced himself to calm down, started taking long breaths. Suddenly a shadow of regret passed through his face, "I just cannot help it.." he moaned.

It was Sienna's turn to calm down this time.

"Look dad, I know you don't like him. But can't you just ignore him?"

"He just gets on my nerves."

"You don't like his father, okay. But he is not his father dad. And furthermore, he doesn't know his father. He doesn't have him. He is not lucky enough to have a father."

"I know..."

"He is not lucky like me." With that, she rapidly blinked her eyes to keep the glistening tears at bay.

"Come here." Severus ordered as he opened his arms. Sienna rushed into them and hugged him tight.

"Please dad, I want you to let him be. It affects you and I don't like it."

"I will try." he answered, honestly.

..

.

..

Sienna was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the great hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped,

"Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

With that Sienna decided to go back to the dungeons, to his father chambers and wait there for him. In times like that, she knew she should do what she had been told and not to roam around the castle. She passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. But suddenly her eyes catched someting. She saw Potter and Weasley hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner and disappeared. She couldn't help but wonder. She knew she should have ignored them but she simply couldn't. She saw them hiding from someone and realized that was her father.

"What's he doing?" Potter whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

With that Sienna jumped before them and asked:

"What are you two doing here?"

"It is none of your bussiness, Snape." Potter argued, "Leave us alone!"

"Are you following my father?"

"We are not interested in your father's malicious intentions!" it was Weasley's to speak this time.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Weasley pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Potter muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Weasley nervously.

"No, don't!" Sienna called behind them, but they didn't listen.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Potter managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!" Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," said Weasley, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Potter gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together.

Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Potter pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" potter said desperately to Weasley, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Granger. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Potter. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Weasley from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Weasley instead, giving Potter time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Sienna yelled at Granger and Potter, but they couldn't move, Granger was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Sienna, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Potter then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Potter hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Potter's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Potter clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. Granger had sunk to the floor in fright; Weasley pulled out his own wand and cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Potter got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath.

"Is it — dead?"

"I don't think so," said Sienna, "I think it's just been knocked out."

Potter bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh — troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

"Why did you follow us?" he asked Sienna this time.

"I... I thought you were up to something." she stammered.

"You are too much like your father, you know that right?" Weasley asked.

"Shut up!" Sienna growled. Then she turned back to Potter: "You kind of saved me Potter, thank you."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. And then he was looking at Sienna. She had never seen him look so angry.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor Snape, with cold fury in his voice. He grabbed his daughter from her robes and literally dragged her out of the bathroom, leaving the others inside.

..

.

..

"Can you please let go of my robes!" Sienna cried on their way to the dungeons.

"NO!" her father growled.

"Dad, please!" she was struggling and kicking.

Severus simply threw her inside their chambers. She stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Hey!" she protested.

"What were you doing with them?!" he asked, his black eyes were furious.

"Nothing!" she cired, "I was just... I don't know. I saw them sneaking and followed them, that's all."

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Snape cried this time. "You could have died!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

They were silent for a moment.

"When they told me you were in there with the troll..." Severus started, his voice was very faint, "I... for a moment... I thought..." and he buried his face in his hands, not crying, but certainly unable to handle anymore.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know I shouldn't have followed them. But I thought they were behind you. They were certainly talking about you and I was curious."

"About me?" Severus was puzzled now.

"Yes, I think they are accusing you for something."

"For what exactly?" he asked again.

"I don't know." Sienna simply replied.

With that, her father put a light kiss on her forehead and walked to his bedroom, exhausted.

"...I don't know yet. But I will find out eventually." Sienna whispered to herself.

..

.

..

It was after the Christmas holidays. The corridors were full of cheerful students again. Sienna would prefer the castle to be empty all the time. She was tired of all that juvenile dramas going on. She was looking for an empty, silent place to avoid all that frenzy.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it." she heard someone talking, whispering actually.

"He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy..." she was all ears now, "...and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through."

"What the...?" she spoke to herslef, whispering. She was totally flabbergasted now.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she couldn't hold herself anymore, "Are you retarded?!"

"Watch your mouth, Snape! Shut it!" Potter replied.

"Or what, Potter?" she dared.

"Or I will shut it for you!" said Potter, coming at her.

"Hey!" Granger protested.

"How dare you accuse a professor of something like that!" Sienna demanded.

"That git is trying to steal something very important. And he is going to give that to Voldemort!"

Sienna started seing red.

"HE IS MY FATHER!"

"YES AND YOUR FILTHY FATHER IS A TRAITOR!"

*SLAP!*

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"

*SLAP!*

"YOU STUPID LION!"

"HARRY STOP!" Granger shouted.

"She hit me, Hermione!" Potter replied.

"Harry, stop!" Weasley demanded also, "What if she tells that to Snape?!"

"I'm not a cry baby like you are." Sienna spoke as she put her hand on her cheek, "I don't care what you belive, you stupid freaks. But if you hurt my father, or if you do anything to harm his reputation as a professor, I will make you pay for that!"

"Fine, leave us alone now!" Weasley said.

With that Sienna was set to walk away.

"Hey, Snape!" Potter called behind her, "Since you are so sure that your father is innocent, come with us and see with your own eyes!"

Sienna nodded her head.

"We are going in, after the exams." Potter spoke again, "I will let you know."

..

.

..

Potter pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Granger whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Weasley. "Snape must have left it there."

"What a moron!" Sienna grumbled.

"Shut up!" Potter warned them, "Focus!"

..

.

..

"Stop moving!" Granger ordered them.

"I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Weasley, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Granger. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp." "

At that moment Sienna whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, they felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

..

.

..

"Now what?" said Weasley.

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," said Granger.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering — glittering?

"They're not birds!" Sienna said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" she looked around the chamber while the others squinted up at the flock of keys.

"Yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" shouted Potter.

..

.

..

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. They shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

..

.

..

Now Sienna was walking along with Potter. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Potter whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe." Sienna pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Potter. "What do we have to do?"

"Stop accusing my father for stupid things. You'll see he's got nothing to do with this!"

"We'll see..." Potter muttered himself as tehy kept on walking.

..

.

..

"You!" gasped Potter.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought — Snape —"

"I told you!" Sienna whispered.

"Shut up!" Potter replied.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Duh!" came another whisper from Sienna.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

..

.

..

"Kill the girl and seize him!"

"NO!" Potter shouted, as suddenly he launched himself at Quirrel. "SIENNA! RUN!"

"Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Potter to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Potter could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Sienna, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's arm before he slammed her into the wall.

Potter jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw him off.

And suddenly all went black.

..

.

..

"Are you alright?" she heard someone asking.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-ass. She was lying in a bed in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly raising herself.

"It's all over." Potter smiled.

"I told you it's not my father!" she spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you have to admit that he's got the looks for that!"

They both shared a laugh.

"I am actually quite surprised to learn that he was trying to help me all along."

"Duh! He's a professor here, Potter."

"Still I cannot imagine having him as a father. It must be.. weird."

"No, he is quite alright actually." Sienna smiled again, "But he doesn't want me to be friends with you."

"Don't tell him then!" Potter smiled this time.

Suddenly they heard the doors of the infirmary slammed open as the black haired professor furiously walked inside.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he shouted, looking at Madame Pomfrey.

As she pointed her trembling finger in Sienna's direction, Potter slowly rose and busted out mouthing, "I'm happy we are in good terms anymore, Sienna."

"Me too, Harry." Sienna smiled back just before she turned her head to her furious father.

"SIENNA ALEXIS SNAPE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!... Oh Sienna, are you alright?!"

..

.

..

 **End Of Chapter I**

..

.

..

 **Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading...**

 **Love, Nickka**


End file.
